Many modern day electronic devices contain electronic memory. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory retains its stored data in the absence of power, whereas volatile memory loses its stored data when power is lost. Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one promising candidate for next generation non-volatile memory due to its simple structure and its compatibility with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) logic fabrication processes.